Over The Brink
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Heather decides to 'break' one thing that's definitely closer to Justin than anything else. Literally. A short, humorous JustHer drabble.


**"Over The Brink"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama.  
**

* * *

It felt just like any carefree day at Camp Wawanakwa's mess hall and the Queen Bee known as Heather was busy reading her butt off a teen magazine. It was the only way she could pass the time after a day of conniving and manipulating Lindsay and Beth to do all the dirty work for her. And despite the fact that Lindsay and Beth were still mad at her because Heather was still using them, they could find a chance to forgive her. Of course, Heather was never the forgiving type. She was always the snarky type of person she had ever been since day one.

Of course, Heather couldn't quite help but become bothered by the gleam that was affecting her vision. Every time she adjusted herself to get at least a good reading view, the gleam just kept shining right in her eyes. Heather would've thought the sun was blinding right through her eyes, but that wasn't the case. But then, she noticed what the gleam was exactly coming from...

...the gleam of Justin's smile coming through a circle of mirrors in which he was just posing as every minute passed.

"Agh! Justin!" Heather exclaimed, feeling a bit irritated. "Can't you go look at yourself far away? I'm trying to read here!"

"Sorry, Heather... I always gotta take good care of my image. It's really serious that I don't find an ounce of celluite around in my precious body." Justin said as she was just ignoring her nagging pleas.

"Really? Cause I'm certain if you do find some, you can remove the fat and add it to your brain. That way your brain overeats itself to death." Heather smirked right at him, before she now became serious, "But seriously, could you take your little stupid circle of mirrors with you so I can at least get some reading done here?"

"Heather, it's serious that I really do get some silence here. But I'll let you look at the greatness that is me..." Justin replied with a cool tone. Just the flexing and the charming smile just irritated Heather to kingdom come.

"I'm sure your greatness is just contained in a penny-sized brain somewhere..." Heather muttered quietly at him as she tried to read the magazine closer to her face, but the gleam that contained Justin pearlie white smile got brighter and just burned Heather right in the eye retinas. The Queen Bee soon lost it and just covered her face with her own magazine as an attempt to get rid of the gleam itself. "Urrgh! I give up!"

Satisfied that he was just torturing Heather with his own good looks for amusement, Justin still kept looking at himself like the stubborn narcissist he was. But he couldn't feel what was missing all of a sudden.

"Hmmmmm, my body's okay, my teeth's okay, my hair, my legs, my neck, my ankles and my feet's a-ok, but... I'm missing a good tight shirt. I'll see if my shirt's done..." Justin said right to himself as he left his room for a little while, perhaps looking for a shirt right around in the camp's local laundry room.

Seeing that Justin finally left the cabin, Heather finally sighed as she uncovered her face from her magazine.

"It's about time..." Heather sighed aggressively as she finally went back to her magazine, but it didn't last because Heather was suddenly blinded once again. But this time, it was nothing than the sun itself. "Oh, come on! Can't I just read my magazine in peace without everything blinding me at once? This is ridiculous!"

Irritated once again, Heather somehow shut the blinds, therefore the sun was no longer shining right on her. That was at least a good thing, but Heather was somehow looking right at the circle of mirrors like they were laughing at her. Her irritation just boiled like steaming hot water ready to blast someone in the face.

With fire just raging in her eyes, Heather could just feel entire images of a shirtless Justin just laughing right at her expense. She wasn't affected by them anyway. After all, Heather never thought Justin was hot. he was basically just a waste of her time. Every single laugh that was given to Heather, gritted her teeth very hard. And it was about to reach her breaking point.

"You think you can go ahead and laugh at my expense?" Heather replied to the circle of mirrors, "Well, I'll give you something to laugh about!"

Still angry with such total vengeance, Heather grabbed a foreign object from a cabinet somewhere and began clenching it harder in such a threatening way. The images of Justin felt very afraid of what Heather was gonna do to them next. But it was gonna be too gruesome for the imagined images to contain. Heck, even the joy of hate that Heather was gonna unleash was bound to be too violent.

A few hours later, Justin finally came back with his hair washed a little bit and a fresh skin-tight shirt on while Heather was now reading her magazine peacefully with no gleam to irritate her any further. But for some sorta reason.

"Man, that really felt good. I don't know what really feels soft? My smooth, yet beautiful skin or..."

But somehow, Justin's voice was somehow cut off by a gruesome sight. There were tiny yet large shards of glass just scattered across the floor. All of the mirrors that Justin were looking at all had large holes with shards of glass that was still stuck between them. Justin was just speechless before he just let out a primadonna-induced shriek?

"My mirrors!" Justin exclaimed as he suddenly ran on his knees to pick up the broken glass. "What on earth happened to my mirrors? Who did this?"

Not even knowing that she was the one who actually broke Justin's mirrors all because of her irritation, Heather just decided to play it safe.

"I don't know, must've been some birds who broke in here and just crash smack dab into the glass. It isn't my problem..." Heather muttered a little as she kept an uncaring tone unscathed.

"It's definitely a problem! Without my mirrors, I got nothing else to look at my beautiful image with! How is my whole entire face gonna look like without something shiny to look? My eyes will bloodshot, my face will wrinkle up and my precious teeth will yellow up! What in the heck am I gonna look at now?"

"Try Owen's butt. It's shiny itself..." Heather replied lowly as she was minding her own business and not caring about Justin's own problems. That's the way she liked it.

"Be serious, Heather! I don't have anything to look at anymore! I'm a man without an image!" Justin cried a little before the sarcastic ego inside himself died a little inside. As soon as he took a little bit of a deep breath, he just sighed. "I'm just gonna lock myself in the bathroom and cry..."

As soon as Justin dragged himself inside the bathroom because of his personal loss from his own circle of beautiful mirrors, Heather suddenly pulled out the inanimate object from under the pillow, which revealed to be a 13 inch sledgehammer she found. She was proud of the personal and mental damage he really did to Justin himself. Talk about breaking somebody's spirit from the inside as well on the outside.

"Now I feel truly alive..." Heather smirked evilly right at the sledge hammer as she put it back up and continued to read her magazine with no interruptions, no gleams and no worries from a ego-obsessed model himself. It was all about Heather herself.

* * *

**Heh, this was the only time that Heather would think of having to destroy someone's spirit like that. But I like it.**

**Read and review, everybody!**


End file.
